Twins of Duality
"Jaku Niku Kyō Shoku" - ''Wagyū Kuchiku "Humans. How they desperately cling onto such odd moralities and petty squabbles. I love it." - Iwayama Kuchiku History "If I had one more chance... I would slay that man." - Wagyū "I won't stop with him, i'll kill them all." - Iwayama Born of malevolent memories the two siblings Wagyū and Iwayama don't recall who they were before they died all those years ago. Only the manifestations of said hatred brought forth by their force of wills did they come out as Oni. Iwayama was first, manifesting her pure hatred for the living she came out as a Kage-Oni or a Shadow Oni. Excelling at skills such as stealth and sabotage she could be considered a very effective assassin, but the years of life came to her knowledge. Without any backup or allies she would eventually be hunted down and slaughtered. So she called upon an ally. Wagyū coming out as a spirit of revenge her hatred and spite came out as the raw power of lightning. Manifesting as a rare Raikiri-Oni, or Lightning Oni, her power manifested into her blade as the storms themselves formed in order to accommodate her rage. Quickly after Wagyū's manifestation the "siblings" made a powerful duo. Hired for various jobs in Shengming de Yaolan, their biggest form of income came from the various noble houses of the Kuchiku Clan. When the Oni-Emperor came to powershemerely cemented their position in the uprising. Not really minding either side they did the job hired to do and when the rebellion quelled they bide their time. Appearance Wagyū Kuchiku a relatively creepy individual consistently wearing a mask similar to that of a carnivorous beast. her hood does a very poor job hiding her massive horns and her cloths intimidating adorned with her armor. Scaled similar to that of a dragon her stature is tall and proud, intimidating and powerful similar to that of a great general. Iwayama Kuchiku is a prim and proper individual. Consistently wearing a dark blue and black kimono her posture is always straightforward similar to that of a maid. Adorned with a beautiful pink flower ornament in her hair she's similar to that of a cold beauty. Personality Wagyū is a somewhat haughty individual. Though not an idiot in any terms she tends to respect those that are in power. Similar to the creed of the Red Mantis Assassins she only respects those that gain power through the lawful and rightful transition, and despises those that are weak yet somehow managed to get to their position. Enjoying the mettle of her blade she spends most of her time honing her blade and slaying those she is required to slay. her greatest joy is when she manages to defeat a stronger opponent. Iwayama is quite opposite to her "younger brother," a somewhat prim and proper ice queen she doesn't spend a lot of time communicating to others. Typically doing her job until it's complete she has a silent resolve of herself and doesn't really mind doing dirty work. Cleaning, cooking, paperwork, assassinations all jobs are just jobs to her. Though that is mostly her outward appearance, she secretly an incredible sadist. Her biggest enjoyment in her existence is to witness a slow and painful death of others as she takes their last breath. Probably the reason no matter how strong she is Wagyū still fears her sister. Friends * As they are siblings they typically ally with each other. * The Oni-Emperor - The being that brought them to the fray they see him more a strong ally than a leader. * The Daughters of Death - Technically siblings they don't really communicate. Enemies * Anyone that would harm them. Aspirations They typically go with the flow though at the end of the day their true desires are just to fulfill their worldly desire. Category:NPC Category:Sheng